


A Stone's Throw Away

by willastar23



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Steven, Band member Pearl, Band member Steven, Basketball player Bismuth, Basketball player Ruby, Basketball player Steven, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, like so gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willastar23/pseuds/willastar23
Summary: Ruby's just beginning her first year at Beach City High, her place on the basketball team already secured, when into her English class walks a beautiful girl with pale skin, light blue hair, rainbow fishnet fingerless gloves, and a dark blue sundress that matches her dark blue eye patch. She was stunning, and seemed to be looking right at Ruby! Who know what'll happen when these girls become friends, and possibly more.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Stone's Throw Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts), [rexxling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rexxling).



Stepping off the bus, I took a deep breath, Beach City High here I am. Over the summer I had gone to tryouts for the basketball team, and I was one of the few freshmen picked. However, practice doesn't start until next week, so until then I just have to focus on my classes. I still can't believe that they gave me math first thing in the morning, I yawn lightly as I walk into the classroom Mrs. Pink already in front of the whiteboard. Quietly I find an empty seat near the back of the class and sit down. Next to me, this girl with spiked green hair was sitting on her tablet taking notes.

  
"Whoa, is that the new Tablet ten e!?" I ask, and her head whips up.

  
"Obviously not, the Tablet ten e is inferior to my Tablet twelve x that's due to release in three months. And unlike the inferior prior models, this one comes with a stronger screen and a stylus perfect for taking the perfect notes for optimal learning experience." She stated matter-of-factually finishing seconds before Mrs. Pink called the class to attention.

  
"Alright class, The seats you've chosen today will be your seats for the rest of the year, so go ahead and introduce yourself the the people around you. Just don't start talking too loud." Mrs. Pink said in a voice far too cheery for 9 in the morning.

  
"Well since we seem to be stuck in these seats, I'll allow you the pleasure of knowing that my name is Peridot." Peridot said in a high-and-mighty voice.

  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby." I said, still trying to be friendly.

  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're little miss new girl on the basketball team. Just letting you know, if you mess up the streak our team has going on with you're inexperience, the whole school will hate you." Right, there's no football team in Beach City, but our basketball team have gone to Championships the past 2 years and everyone's rooting for a third.

  
"Don't worry, I've been playing basketball for years. I'm not going to mess this up." I say confidently, and I see Peridot roll her eyes before going back to whatever she was working on on her tablet.

  
I sat there in silence waiting for the bell to ring, but soon I got bored. I looked around at everyone else, and from the looks of it, everyone else had already made their groups. People were talking and making friends, why did I have to get stuck with Peridot? Well I really shouldn't be too harsh on her, maybe once I get to know her she'll act a bit nicer.

  
Finally the bell rings, and I quickly gather my bag and guitar case before rushing out the door. There are only 4 minutes between classes, and I need to get to guitar class across the school. I reach the class with one minute to spare, sitting in the first empty seat I saw, and pulled my guitar out of it's case to make sure it's tuned per the instructions on the board. Once I finished, I glanced around the room Peridot's not in this class, figures, she seems like the type to be in the computer class instead. Next to me this girl, who I could only describe as punk, was tuning her black bass guitar by ear. Her orange mohawk falling slightly into her hair, striking with her ice blue eyes. She was wearing a jaggedly cut crop top under a black leather jacket, this was over a pair of cuffed shorts that really couldn't be in dress code with how short they were on her long legs. She was really slender, sitting just between graceful and gangly with a spiked collar around her thin neck. I sat there watching her for a moment before she caught me staring.

  
"See something you like?" She asked _winking_ at me.

  
"Oh, uh, n-no sorry. Your bass is just incredible." I stutter as I feel my face heat up. She smiles at me for a moment before placing the bass on her knee and strumming out a fast catchy tune that was impressive to watch.

  
"Thanks, the name's Pearl by the way." She said setting down the bass.

  
"I-I'm Ruby, and that was amazing how fast you could play those cords! Are you sure you even need to be in this class?" I ask astonished, Pearl laughs lightly as a small smile appears on her face.

  
"While that's sweet, yeah kid, I'm sure. What about you, you know any cords yet?" She gestures to my guitar, momentarily forgotten beside me.

  
"Only a few, I want to be a songwriter, but I need to actually play the instrument to write the songs." Pearl smiles at me as the teacher calls the class to order.

  
"Alright class, I assume you've all finished tuning your guitars from the noise level in here, so let's begin."

  
Class sped by with the help of Pearl, she helped me catch up when the teacher went too fast, and made a couple jokes with me when things slowed down. At one point I mentioned how I was excited for basketball season to start, and she lit up slightly.

  
"Do you go to the games?" She asked as class came to a close.

  
"Some of them, but this year I'm actually going to be on the team. I'm so excited!" I smiled widely at the thought, and Pearl patted me on the back.  
"Congrats kid, I heard there was a new freshman on team." Before I could say any more, the bell rang and she left in one fluid movement. Shrugging it off, I left for English class.  
My English teacher, Ms. Blue, started class as soon as the bell rang. She began teaching us about poetry and the emotion behind it. The lesson was all stuff I had already learned, so I started writing random lyrics in the margins of my paper. As I approached the bridge of the song I was writing, a knock sounded on the classroom door. The door opens and into class walks a beautiful girl with pale skin, light blue hair that reached her waist, rainbow fishnet fingerless gloves, and a dark blue sundress that matches her dark blue eye patch. She was stunning, and seemed to be looking right at me.


End file.
